Tiny Jedi (shrunk readerxObi Wan)
by Coffeepotmaster
Summary: You are a young jedi and just finished your Padawan training You were sent by the jedi council to investigate a hidden base on Balmorra. According to the Jedi's informator on the planet, the empire is trying out a new kind of weapon.


**shrunk!readerxObi Wan**

**Star Wars: During the clone War**

You are a young jedi and just finished your Padawan training

You were sent by the jedi council to investigate a hidden base on Balmorra.

Indeed, it seems like the planet isn't just building droids.

According to the Jedi's informator on the planet, the empire is trying out a

new kind of weapon.

You were captured but still got the time to send a message for help to your

closest friend, Obi Wan.

**Disclaimer: There's going to be some kind of romance-ish/very fluff relation with Obi-Wan cauz…. well it's my fiction and we can dream right ?**

_note:_

_(y/n) = Your name_

_(y/l/c) = You lightsaber color_

_(y/h/c)= Your hair color_

_(h)= to replace with the pronoun you desire_

**Your POV**

Everything was dark. As you slowly came back to yourself, you felt like you weren't

able to move much. Opening your eyes, it took you some time to get used to the aggressive white light above your face. Looking around you, realized you were tied up, hands and feet, on a metallic table. You were pretty much standing up except..you were completely unable to move, not even your head.

You felt a presence coming, and a few seconds later steps were heard in the corridor. The sound of a door sliding and you weren't alone anymore.

A man dressed in black with the empire's symbol was standing right next to you, except..we didn't look like a soldier. More like a...scientist ? "Oh this can't be good" You thought to yourself.

He was looking at you with a smile and started talking:

-"Hello was the nap pleasant ? I hope so…"

-"I've had better ones" you answered calmly.

-"Oh I'm so sorry…But anyways you wont need it for much longer…" He smiled clodly.

-"What do you mean ?"

Time….I need to win time you were repeating to yourself. I have to win time so Obi Wan can come. Think (y/n)...Think !

-"What I mean is….that after I'm finished with you, I won't need to put you on this table"

-"What are you going to do with me ?"

-"A test."

-"A test ?..."

-"Yes a test."

-"A test for what ?" Make him talk, distract him…

-"This I can't tell you, it won't be a surprise otherwise wouldn't it ?" he smiled as he turned around to tap some things on a console. As the "bips" were going, you looked all around you. What could you do ? Talking won't work for much longer. He's preparing his thing. You couldn't see your lightsaber anywhere in the room. You calmed down, breathed and tried to use the force to open the handcuffs. Of course it doesn't work. There wasn't anything to use in the room. Of course they won't leave anything a jedi could use. They're not idiots. You started to panic a little bit as the scientist was starting to talk into a mic.

-"Okay, (Date), subject number B-075, jedi subject, formula D12. Hour is 6pm. Starting the test."

You looked in terror at him as he was tapping a code into a box. It opened with steam, this thing was kept in a cold atmosphere, and this thing was a huge kind of syringe filled with a thick greenish liquid.

As a last resort you tried a jedi mind trick: "You are going to put the syringe down and set me free"

The scientist stopped for a second, opened his mouth while lowering the hand holding the device.

-" I am putting the syringe down and….No just kidding Haha !" He laughs as your face crumbles "Sorry..my dear….They don't work on me" he grabs the bottom of your jaw and looks straight into your eyes "you'll have to find something better…"

You look at him in terror. You try to keep your emotions down, to keep control but this situation is too much and you start trying to move but really you are tied up everywhere.

"Aww isn't this cute ? The great mighty jedi, master of all their emotions is...Panicking….My my my what's it gonna be when I'll be finished with you ! "

He's approaching you. You try to Force push him but you're too panicked. You're desperate. You want to cry. To Yell. If only Obi-Wan was here. If only you didn't insist to go alone. If only…. As you crumble on the inside, you feel a terrible pain in the arm. The syringe is in and putting this weird product inside of your body.

Suddenly everything turns black.

**Transition to Coruscant**

Obi-Wan was on Coruscant, in the senate's corridors walking with Anakin. Anakin started talking "Master, aren't you worried for (y/n) ? I'm still not okay with the decision of the council to let (h) go alone on that mission." Obi-Wan answered calmly to Anakin "Anakin, (h) requested to go alone and the council judged (h) able to fulfill this mission on (h) own. I trust (y/n) and anyway if anything goes wrong, (h) has the order to request our help."

Anakin frowned "I...I have a bad feeling about this Master….." Obi Wan looked at him. He knew his Padawan had a strong link to the force, so strong he could often feel or even predict events much more easily and clearly than the other jedis.

Therefore, Anakin's worry was taken seriously by his Jedi Master.

He answered "I heard you Anakin. And it is a good thing to listen to you instinct. We will be ready to leave anytime. But for the moment we must obey the council and not interfere." Anakin seemed annoyed, "..Yes Master." he answered in a sigh.

At this exact moment, Obi Wan's holopad activated. Obi Wan took it out worried. He knew it was (y/n). You appeared in front of them looking calm yet worried and you were whispering:

"Obi Wan, I don't have much time. I need your help. come quick. I sent you the infos where to go to enter quietly in the building. I hope you'll get this in time.. Over" And your image disappeared.

Obi Wan and Anakin looked at each other and started running towards the ships' area.

"I told you we should have come with (y) !" Yelled Anakin "I know ! " replied Obi Wan as they were entering their ships.

"Listen Anakin we have to be quick and-

"I know let's go!" And Anakin took off, followed by Obi Wan.

**Your POV**

You were nauseous, dizzy. Everything was turning around you. You slowly opened your eyes and sat up, resting on the closest wall you could find. As you were emerging, you felt a strong pain in your arm. You lifted up your sleeve only to see a huge bruise with a big red spot showing where you were stung. Wait. You look down at you and realize your clothes changed. They aren't your jedi clothing anymore. It was a simple white clothing suit with a number on it.. you read it upside down "B-075" you whisper. Fuck. You look all around you only to see a huge room. At least 80 feet high and long.

"Why such a big cell" you asked yourself. You stood up and walked a few meters only to find yourself tied up to a big chain at least 7 inches tall "and...that's a big chain…". You were very confused by these dispositions. Okay Jedis are powerful and can be dangerous but… this ? Is weird…

As you were scanning the room, you heard huge booming noises getting closer and closer. You cover you hears in pain, it's SO loud ! What the hell ?!

The noise stops. It seemed very close. Suddenly, an entire part of the wall slides open and what you see is horrifying.

It's is the scientist yes. But he is at least 60 feet tall. And everything behind him looks ridiculously huge.

Suddenly it strikes you. The chain, the cell, the clothes, the noise. You're the one who got small. You are approximately 6 inches tall now.

You mentally collapse. As a Padawan you have been trained and prepared to many things but this...this is too much for the young jedi you are. You start try to keep your tears for yourself and slowly walk backwards toward the wall but there isn't anywhere to hide.

You're panicked. And the scientist starts to walk inside the cell.

You try to walk as far from him as you can but the chain is blocking you. You sway a bit and fall backwards. He is coming closer and closer to you, squatting down to have his head right above you .You try to yell, you try to cry but nothing comes out. You're frozen in terror.

"Well… seems like it worked…. I can't wait to see you trying to use the force on us" he laughs "You must be feeling a bit nauseous I'll come back later for some samples" he smiles and gets up leaving you behind and closing the door. You hear the locking sound".

You are paralyzed. How is this happening. How can it be real. It can't be real. It's not. It's all a bad dream. You'll wake up. You try to pinch yourself but nothing happens. You are trembling "it can be happenin. It can't. Am I going to be like this forever ?! No No No No No ! It's impossible…." You look again at the door. The only view of its size and everything around you makes you mentally crumble. You hide your head into your knees. Not seeing it is kind of reassuring. As you are stroking your legs you're repeating to yourself "it's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. I sent a message. They'll come. Obi Wan will come. Please Obi Wan…"

**Obi Wan's POV**

(y/n) is in trouble..I have a bad feeling about this. We have to act quick. Hopefully we can be there in no time. Anakin looked worried too. I trust his instinct. I hope he will listen to me this (y/n)...I hope you'll be okay.

After some flying and hyper-space travel, the jedi and his padawan arrive on the planet. They got there without being noticed by the emperor's devices. At the exact moment Obi Wan let a foot on the ground he felt a call. It was coming from the scientific building. He recognized (y/n).

He looked at Anakin and Anakin looked at him

"You felt it ?

-Yes master

-Alright this way."

End of chapter one ! :)


End file.
